


that's the kind of love (i've been dreaming of)

by metsuryuogi



Series: post season three shirbert [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Post 3x10, also finding ways to sneakily pepper in my ruby and moody agenda, basically just self-indulgent wishes i have if we managed to get season 4, boy this is long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metsuryuogi/pseuds/metsuryuogi
Summary: 'When she finally was ready to let him go, finally confident that when she opened her eyes he would still be there, he gazed up at her so reverently as if she was the sun, the moon, and the stars all at once. The look was so full of love yet she knew she had seen it so many times in his eyes before that she blurted out the first thought that came into her head.“Have you really loved me for so long?”'In which Anne and Gilbert spend their first year together, and apart.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: post season three shirbert [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634035
Comments: 63
Kudos: 628





	that's the kind of love (i've been dreaming of)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple of things: 
> 
> 1\. There are a ton of book and movie quotes and references but this is still very much awae!Anne and Gilbert after 3x10. Roy is mentioned casually, and I use Fred as a housemate of Gilbert (Samuel I just created), but besides that, all the characters are in the show, so do not feel like you should know the books or anything. 
> 
> 2\. I think Anne writes longer letters than I did for her in the fic and if you've ever read Anne of Windy Poplars you know what I mean, but for the sake of this fic please accept these shorter versions lol. 
> 
> 3\. I got the inspiration for the girls reading the letters and then Anne telling Gilbert about it in a letter from tumblr user goldinavonlea! Thank you so much for the text post that inspired me:)

Anne was welcomed back into the boarding house from her studies to the sound of rapturous giggling and squealing booming throughout the large halls. As she made her way towards the source, she discovered it was coming from her and Diana’s room, with the perpetrators being none other than Tillie, Ruby, Josie, and Jane.

As much as Anne loved and cherished her Avonlea girls, they sometimes proved themselves to be larger troublemakers than perhaps she was. Well, maybe that was her fault. Over the years she had given them the same taste of adventure she had. 

She leaned up against the door, hoping to scare them before she realized what they were actually doing there. 

“No, no.” Josie’s voice was soft and breathless from laughing too hard. “Read that one part again.” 

Tillie coughed, before bellowing out her best impression of a male voice. _“Anne, I am afraid I cannot stop thinking about how your lips felt against mine. I know you would be able to write the feelings in so many words, and in so many ways, but I find myself dumbstruck with awe whenever I try to describe it.”  
_

The girls once again burst into an absolute fit, and Anne felt herself becoming more and more embarrassed by the second. She wanted to slam the door open and go on a long lecture about the beauty of privacy, but then that would mean facing her friends after they had just read some of Gilbert’s most secret, and to Anne’s delight, poetic, musings. 

In the two months since Anne and Gilbert had shared their passionate declaration in the warmth of summer, they had kept their promise to one another to be pen pals. Anne received a letter from him every week, once even two had come in the mail simultaneously because he forgot to tell her a funny little thing his professor had said that he felt she’d find amusement in. She was surprised by how much his words affected her. Every swoop of his pen that indicated how much the letter was _with love,_ every time he regaled her with details of a strange dream he’s had, every time he told her how beautiful she was, how he knew she looked _bewitching_ even if he couldn’t see her. 

Jane was next to perform in this dreaded humiliation. _“When I come home for Christmas, I confess that I do not think I can leave you alone for one second. Marilla may have to drag me out of Green Gables herself!”_

“My, how bold!” Ruby called out, a smile dripping like honey from her voice. Luckily, the girl had taken the news of her and Gilbert’s relationship quite well, and had comforted Anne’s worry about the whole ordeal by telling her that Moody “understood her mind better.”

Anne decided enough was enough before Josie could get through the section where he likens her hair to fire and made her presence known rather clumsily, swinging the door open with such a force it returned right back into her nose. 

Her tone was nasal as she held it in pain, not exactly conveying the stern talking-down she had hoped for. “Could you all refrain from reading my _private_ letters with Gilbert please?” 

“Oh, Anne, we’re sorry, we just couldn’t help it!” Tillie apologized, and Ruby grasped Jane’s shoulder and nodded aggressively. “We didn’t want to snoop, you just never tell us anything!” 

Josie gave her signature coy glance at Anne, though, not as venomous as it used to be. “From the looks of it, there’s nothing for us to worry about. He’s incredibly gone over you!” 

Anne grasped her dress nervously. She wanted to be able to tell her friends everything, but it made her feel so vulnerable in a way that was difficult when she wasn’t around Diana or Gilbert. While these girls were now part of her most trusted entourage, they were also the same group that had once told her she couldn’t even look at Gilbert, and Ruby was once in a position to think of him as her future husband, to say the least, it was a little awkward. But, things change, and people change, maybe Anne could finally do with embracing her inner Rachel Lynde and gossip with her friends. 

“What do you want to know?” Anne asked with her nose up and chin out, feeling very wise and adult-like at that moment. She and Ruby were the only ones in the group who had sweethearts, so it was all very sophisticated in a way. 

“Is kissing really like how the books describe? Are there fireworks?” Tillie asked, eyes searching Anne’s for clarity. 

“Books cannot properly execute the thrill that kissing brings.” The girls all patiently sat around her, obviously looking for more to the answer. “I wouldn’t say it felt like fireworks, but I did feel ever so warm, warm in a completing way.”

Anne found herself wanting to continue even if the girls were satisfied. She wanted to continue as if she was drafting her response to Gilbert’s prose in his last letter. She could explain their kisses in so many ways, he was practically challenging her. 

“It was all so overwhelming and there were many things to focus on. I could think about how soft his lips were, and the way they moved against mine in such a way I’ve never seen displayed in a kiss before, but I also enjoyed reveling in the way he held me so tight. There’s something to be said about the moments after the kiss when everything felt so intertwined with _us_ as if we were destined to be kissing at that exact spot, at that exact moment.” 

The girls stared at Anne with raised eyebrows and cheeky grins before announcing together in unison, “you love him!” 

“W-well, of course, I do.” This love business was certainly tricky, as Aunt Jo had told her, but Anne felt so excited at the idea of _loving_ Gilbert Blythe that it made her want to say it over and over again. “I do love him very much.” 

“Do you think you’ll be engaged soon?” Jane asked, ever so quizzical. 

Now, that stopped Anne in her tracks. They hadn’t talked about it in so many words throughout their correspondence. She knew in her heart that he was it for her, and she now understood how deep his love ran for her, but the words _engagement_ and _marriage_ had yet to come up. She wasn’t ready to be engaged just yet, but the thought of wearing his ring made her heart stutter in a way she can only assume was unhealthy. Good thing Gilbert was going to be a fantastic doctor one day, so if he did somehow give her an episode of the heart, he’d know exactly what to do. 

“I’m not sure,” Anne answered curtly. The girls slowly moved on to an entirely new conversation about Ruby and Moody’s upcoming dinner with their respective families, but Anne couldn’t help but gaze longingly at her left ring finger as if something would magically appear there if she tried hard enough. 

* * *

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I’m afraid I have the most terrible news Gil, you must refrain from writing such affections for me in your letters. As much as I cherish them so, and I cannot even explain to you how many times a day I pull them out just to read the words in what I remember your voice to sound like, as if you were actually here to express them to me, we have been so ignorant to the fact I live with four of the most fearful creatures: nosy Avonlea gossips.  
_

_As much as I love Ruby, Tillie, Jane, and Josie, they have found a hobby in sneaking into my room during the times I’m away from the house and reading your letters with such entertainment. I can see the look on your face now, you are extremely amused and pleased with yourself that you have written such romantical letters, and I’m sure you liken yourself to be the next Byron, but how embarrassing it was for me! I am extremely and forever grateful that my letters to you were not on full display as that would have just completed the utter mortification!_

_However, Gilbert— my Gil, this does not prevent me from sharing such affections with you, unless you have some equally as inquisitive roommates that you’ve yet to mention. I feel as though my heart could explode every time I think of you and the ways in which I miss you. I miss you every time I pull my hair a little too hard whilst untying it, I miss you when I step out onto the porch, and see the delightful little spot in which we shared our first kiss. I miss you when I find a spelling error in Jane’s essays she begs me to review. Quite frankly, I find you everywhere, and I wonder if you experience this phenomenon? It is very peculiar how familiar it all feels though. When you were away for those eight long months on the steamer I continuously thought of you, yet I believed it to be just my way of conjuring up the fantastical adventures you’d been on (which you must please tell me some more), but in reality, I think I have yearned for you for so much longer than I have ever known._

_To reply to your ridiculous notion of Marilla having to force you out of Green Gables come Christmastime, I cannot deny, the thought of such a sight brings tears of laughter to my eyes. Gilbert, I am desperately awaiting the moment I see you again. Will you look the same as how you left me or has anything changed? I know it has only been two months since I last saw you, but I need an updated image of you for my spectacular imagination. The number of ways in which I envision our reunion is infinite, but I know the real thing will be unbeatable. Please expect a flurry of kisses as powerful as a January blizzard, because I am afraid I am now addicted to the thrill it brings, and in every daydream I have you meet me with the same enthusiasm as the last time.  
_

_I’ll be waiting anxiously for your letter as always.  
_

_With overflowing love,_

_Your Anne_

* * *

_Dearest Anne,  
_

_You would find great amusement in the sheer number of crumpled-up drafts I tried to write to you without the affections I so want to share with you, but they all sounded incredibly formal and tense. I felt as though I was writing to my professors! I simply cannot speak with you now without sharing the thoughts I have wanted to articulate for years, so girls if you’re reading this— please stop here for my sake._

_Perhaps I did feel a bit smug in knowing my words put everyone in such a state, while I would never in actuality place myself on the same poetic level as Byron, I find it hilarious he’s the first romantic poet to come to your mind. Would you like me to recite She Walks In Beauty the next time we meet? I digress, the only reason it delighted me to know the girls reacted so, was thinking about how you react to my letters when you first read them. Do my letters make you as flustered as yours make me? I am in a daze for hours whenever I read your words, so much so that my roommates are starting to be concerned for my health. When I read your warning about the “flurry of kisses” to be expected, Fred had to hit me upside the head with a textbook, as he had called out to me multiple times and I was completely out of it! Your imagination has rubbed off on me, as I too picture myself indulging in your kiss almost constantly. The memory of how it felt to be with you in that way I had desired for so long has distracted me in my studies, you may be to blame if I fail my courses._

_To answer your question, yes, I see you in absolutely everything around me in the most brilliant ways. When I was exploring Toronto (which you would love dearly) I passed a ladies fashion store and in the front window, they displayed a blue ribbon much like the one you wore when I saw you for the first time after returning to Avonlea. I know you will probably be upset with me for remembering you with your short hair, but Anne, you looked every bit as beautiful then as you did the first time I met you, the night I saw you dance around the fire, and the day I kissed you. I have memorized every moment I have ever seen you in preparation for such a distance between us, though never could I have imagined being able to write to you like this to soothe said distance._

_Another two months until I see you cannot go by soon enough._

_Forever yours and with many uncontainable affections,_

_Gilbert_

_P.S. I do not believe anything about my appearance has changed, though I might look more tired, and I got a dreadful haircut last week, which thankfully you will not be seeing._

* * *

Gilbert was right, of course. The two months Anne had waited to see him had been absolutely torturous, but the chilling air of mid-December brought endless excitement through Anne’s body and she could hardly contain herself on the train to Avonlea. 

The semester had finally ended, and Anne was proud to be sent home with top marks in all of her examinations. She had taken a lovely literature class which she loved every minute of, even though the professor was _not_ a kindred spirit and droned on for the entire duration of the lecture, but she devoured every book and completed every assignment she was given with ferocity. Upon reading her letter detailing the result of her examinations, Marilla wrote back explaining that when she told Matthew, he teared up slightly and backed out not-so-gracefully to the barn. 

Anne thought of seeing her parents again, and how she missed them and Green Gables achingly every waking moment. She dreamt about Marilla’s cooking especially, and the way Matthew was always up for a game or some other hijinks, and Christmas dinner was especially appealing to her for those exact reasons. The mere thought of Christmas dinner, however, made her remember how Gilbert would be in attendance with Bash, Hazel, and Delphine. 

Her eyes shot up when she thought of the implications of that fact. Gilbert would be eating dinner with her family, with his family in tow. Yes, Anne had known Bash for almost three years now, he was practically already family, and she had been changing Delphine’s nappies since she was born! Since that first year with Bash, it had become a little tradition for the Blythe-La Croix family to join the Cuthbert’s for Christmas. Though, never had they done such a thing when Anne and Gilbert were, well, _courting._ The thought of sharing such an intimate dinner together with their families involved… surely there was a suggestion of engagement, no? 

Diana smirked knowingly next to her, “I don’t even need to ask who you’re most excited to see, but you’re shaking so much; people are starting to worry.”

Anne peaked past Diana to see indeed, multiple people were staring at her as if she was the most bizarre thing they had ever seen. Was it really that odd to see a woman nervous to be face to face with her beloved after such a long period apart, especially at the revelation that she may be about to have the most important dinner of her life in only a couple of weeks? 

“Diana, do you think Gilbert is going to propose any time soon?” Anne asked meekly, fingers unconsciously picking at each other. 

“I’m not sure.” Diana looked up at Anne thoughtfully, taking her hand into hers, no doubt to keep her from destroying her nails. “Do you want him to?”

“It’s difficult to explain.” Anne pondered, she hadn’t spoken the words aloud before. “it’s strange to think of myself as a bride-to-be, but there is no doubt in my mind I’d want to be that with Gilbert, and Gilbert alone.” 

“Anne, if there is anything I’ve learned from watching the two of you over the years, it’s that you both are embarrassingly terrible at communicating with one another.” They both laughed at how unfortunately true that was. “You should talk to him about it, whether or not he’s proposing as soon as Christmas, I’m certain he only wants to be engaged to you as well.” 

Anne squeezed Diana’s hand in response, a small smile to indicate how she appreciated Diana’s continuous friendship. She truly did not know what she would have done if Diana was clipped of her wings and unable to fly at Queens along with the rest of them. She would be forever grateful to whatever power tied their friendship together to be unmovable. 

* * *

The moment Green Gables was in sight Anne cried out for the carriage to be stopped and leaped out, sending a quick wave goodbye back to Diana, before tumbling up the road in pure excitement. Her case was heavy, but that couldn’t deter her from seeing her dear family as soon as she could. 

At the first sight of Matthew sitting on the porch, he was waiting in anticipation for her, Anne called out. His eyes perked up and he met her hug halfway with a great intensity. His voice was laced with emotions similar to those the day she had left them, “Dear Anne, I’m so happy to see you.” 

Marilla followed suit, lifting her skirt ever so slightly to avoid tripping as she ran out of the house. “Anne! Oh, Anne is that really you?” 

Anne giggled at the sight, never in a million years could she have ever dreamed on the first day they met that her adoptive parents would express how much they missed her in her absence with such feeling. 

Marilla pulled at Anne aggressively, “let’s get you inside so you can wash up and change. I’m sure you’re exhausted after your trip.” 

“It was only from Charlottetown,” Anne laughed at the immediate nagging. Oh, how she’s missed this. “But I suppose it would be nice to change into something a little more comfortable.”

“Well, your clothes are still there, fresh and clean as you left them,” Marilla assured. “Go on up, and be sure to come down soon to help me with dinner.” Anne nodded, excited to get back in the kitchen with the older woman once more. They had always been quite the duo, her and Marilla.  


Being in her room once again brought such warm feelings, yet strange, almost unfamiliar thoughts. She couldn’t quite remember how it felt to wake up in her childhood bedroom, but she couldn’t wait to experience it again, even if it was for only a short while. The last time she had been in here had been so bittersweet and full of heartache, but now she felt so joyous to be back.

As much as Anne loved her stylish and womanly new clothes, she despised the corset and how restricting it all felt. To be back one of her older dresses, her favorite green dress to be exact, gave her the comfort and freedom she wholeheartedly missed. Looking in the mirror, she couldn’t help but laugh at the herself. There she was, looking like a schoolgirl again in her pinafore dress. She wouldn’t dare try to further the childish amusement by putting her hair into twin braids, but she pulled the pins out of her bun to let her hair slide down her shoulders. 

She had only spent perhaps an hour in her room, reading an old copy of Tennyson’s works, before Marilla called up the stairs for her. 

“Anne!” The sound pulled the girl out of her deepest daydreams of Gilbert reading the elegant words of _Locksley Hall_ to her. “There’s someone here to see you!” 

She dashed down the stairs, perhaps it was Diana once again, or maybe the girls? She was ever so excited to go on an adventure across Avonlea again, what kind of trouble could the group get into while on leave from Queens? However, the face she saw was unexpected this early in the day, yet it was the face she desired to see most of all. There standing at her door, was Gilbert Blythe, holding his cap to his heart in one hand, and a bouquet of wildflowers in the other. He was ever a sight for sore eyes, she noticed immediately he had not changed in the slightest, his brown curls still flopped ungracefully, yet beautifully in his own way. His eyes, so full of romance, gazed up at her with parted lips. 

Oh, those damned lips. 

“Gilbert!” She could not control her legs as she leaped forward with every strength in her body to wrap around his own. He was taken aback by her force a couple of inches, arms straight out, before the flowers and the cap made their way to the floor and he met her full capacity, digging his hands through her hair and whispering just how much he missed her against her ear softly. 

They had been pulled apart hardly at all before her eyes were fixed on his lips, wanting to fulfill the promise she had written in her letters. He was so inviting like this, in her arms, she could just reach up and allow herself to melt into him once more. The glint in his eyes and the mischievous smirk that showed he was much obliged to entertain her wishes quickly faded when a curt cough interrupted them.

Marilla stared at them with an unreadable expression plastered across her face. “I’d thank you two to maintain some propriety.” 

Gilbert ruffled a hand through his hair, cheeks turning an awful red which she made a mental note to tease him about later. He stared at her nervously before realizing the mess he had made and bent down to clean it up, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him in this nearly pathetic state so she joined him on the floor. When their hands touched lightly, and his thumb lingered on the soft side of her hand, she felt an electric current to rival Miss Stacey’s potato lights. She always thought after years of reading grand romantic tales that the heroine would always be wrapped up in the most spectacular and passionate embraces, and that is what signaled a great love, but Anne had come to find that even the smallest exchanges could hold an entire world in them. They excited her almost just as much as being in his arms. 

Anne snapped out of her inner monologue when she realized he was practically burning a hole through her with the way he stared, “These flowers are exquisite Gilbert, there is something I adore about wildflowers, much more so than a perfectly picked rose. I think they’re unique and very auspicious in a way.” 

Gilbert chuckled, it was her favorite sound. “I like the way you look at things.” He complimented earnestly. “I saw them when I got off the train in Bright River and I thought ‘why, I certainly cannot come to my Anne-girl empty-handed.’” 

“No, you absolutely mustn’t, I think if you showed up here with nothing but the clothes on your back I would have no choice but to kick you out.” She beamed up at him, unable to contain her obvious lie. Gilbert would always be perfectly able to show up in her life with nothing to offer but himself and she would accept him completely because he wasn’t _just_ himself, he was _Gilbert_. 

“Anne, may I take you for a walk?” He asked, eyes peaking toward their current chaperone, obviously wanting to escape for alone time. 

Anne turned to her mother, silently begging for her approval. Marilla stood there for a moment, no doubt taking up their precious time. She sighed before shooing them off. Anne squealed in delight and grabbed Gilbert’s hand before running out of the house together. “Thank you!” She called out. 

“Just make sure you’re back before supper, no more dilly-dallying after that!” Marilla was trying to sound stern, but who was she to deny a young couple in love the chance to speak alone after nearly 4 months apart. Not even she could be that cold and unfeeling. She could recall a few times when she spent time with John Blythe alone when they probably shouldn’t have. 

Anne pulled Gilbert across the yard, they were sprinting as she dragged him almost comically, and he let her do so with no complaint. They continued at this brisk pace until they were completely out of sight, and Anne allowed him to stop behind her and intertwine their hands more comfortably. They would surely get a talking-down from Rachel Lynde if she saw them walking down Lover’s Lane without a chaperone, but the thought barely crossed her mind. Just being in such close proximity to Gilbert could propel all anxieties away from her. 

He stared at her, eyebrows raised in a silent question. A question she somehow already knew all too well, a question that she wanted to answer with full force. She unlocked their hands and grasped the curls that so delicately graced the nape of his neck, and she pulled him down to meet her in the middle for the kiss she had dreamed of for these four long months. 

Oh, and what a kiss it was. It was so familiar to the first time, and the times after that but there was something more calm and understanding between the two of them. The last time they had met like this there had been years of buildup, years of silent declarations with longing eyes and haughty competition. They had been so desperate to get their feelings to reach the other. He moved against her mouth with fervor, yet the smile pressed against her own told her he knew exactly what he was doing, and knew exactly how she felt. She was not ready for him to pull back at all, so she threaded her fingers deeper into his hair and pulled him closer (was that possible?).

When she finally was ready to let him go, finally confident that when she opened her eyes he would still be there, he gazed up at her so reverently as if she was the sun, the moon, and the stars all at once. The look was so full of love yet she knew she had seen it so many times in his eyes before that she blurted out the first thought that came into her head.

“Have you really loved me for so long?” She didn’t recognize her voice and the way it shivered against her tongue. 

“Anne, I’ve loved you since the day you hit me over the head with your slate.” He said it as if it was the most obvious statement, something so clear she should have already known. 

“I wish I hadn’t been so daft, Gil” She was genuinely sorrowful at the way she had continued her anger towards him for so long, even after they became good friends they shared a good spat every once and a while. “Maybe we would have had more time like this before college.”

“I don’t have any regrets.” He said, so sure of himself, before switching to that boyish grin, “though, maybe there were a few times I thought you must have hated me.”

Eventually, he walked her to the gate of Green Gables, hand gripping hers in a silent plea that he didn’t want to let her go. She smiled shyly, pulling him down to her level to give him a farewell kiss. They molded together so well, she thought. Her nose fit perfectly against his cheek, and the way his hand found her waist reminded her of that satisfying feeling of setting the final piece of the puzzle in. When she drew back to breathe, his appearance set her heart racing. His eyes were darker than usual as they bore into her, his lips were red from her affections, and his hair was sticking in all sorts of directions. She laughed, reaching up to fix it for him so Bash wouldn’t have new teasing material. The two must have looked so domestic from the outside; she felt as if she were a wife fussing over her husband. 

“Thank you,” he muttered, seeming to be in the same astounded state she was in. “I’ll come to see you tomorrow, and well, all the days after that.” 

“Please do.” She grinned. This look on Gilbert Blythe was one she never wanted to forget, she wanted to burn the memory into her mind as he looked so in love with her not even her strongest insecurities could deny her of this. 

* * *

He came to call on her early the next morning and asked once again if she’d like to go on a walk.

They went on for such a long time, going on about everything, and yet nothing. They talked about their studies, and he was most animated when discussing some research he had been involved in with Dr. Emily Oak. She seemed to be keeping him busy every day reading and transcribing various studies coming out of the farthest corners of the world. What he loved the most was the practical work though. He watched and assisted Dr. Oak heal a girl that had a particularly nasty bought of pneumonia, which he said made him feel less like a useless country doctor. Anne found it all incredibly interesting, even in the times when the information went straight over her head, though she’d never tell him that. 

“I apologize, I’ve probably talked your ear off.” Gilbert seemed embarrassed to have rambled for such a long time. Anne gave a curious smile, as she always rambled on and on unapologetically, and he had never stopped her. 

“Gilbert, I want nothing more than to hear about your successes and passions. It’s something that I love so much about you.” 

“Can you say it once more.” 

Knowing exactly what he meant, she complied. “I love you.” 

“Again.” 

“I love you very much.” The words came out between short giggles at his persistence.

He grinned widely. “Aga-”

An agitated groan came from behind them. “Why do I have to do this, you two are gross.” Jerry shuddered. 

Unfortunately, when Gilbert had come to call, Mrs. Lynde had been helping Marilla, which of course meant spilling gossip and her seemingly divine judgments, and he became an unsuspecting victim in a lecture about the rules of courting. She had demanded someone go along with them on their walk, as it would be extremely inappropriate for two young lovers to be alone for such a long time. Marilla, unwilling to argue with Rachel on this matter, sent Jerry along with them. 

“Jerry, why can’t you simply leave and then we’ll all tell Mrs. Lynde and Marilla that you were present the entire time, I don’t believe that is a totally wicked lie.” She reasoned, Gilbert agreeing almost too enthusiastically beside her. 

Jerry shook his head aggressively. “No way, I was promised plum puffs for my family as payment and I take that too seriously to risk it.”

‘Damn those plum puffs’ Anne thought as they continued along the path, being interrupted every so often by a disgusted Jerry in tow. 

* * *

Christmas dinner came fast and it warmed Anne’s heart to see her _family_ placed around the table surrounded by the bright decorum of the holiday. As an orphan, she never could have created such a large family in her wildest dreams, but here they all were, and she knew they would stay like this for years to come. Gilbert sat next to her, reaching out to hold her hand when they weren’t busy devouring the excellent meal in front of them. With the way Bash was staring at them with an amused glint fluttering in his eyes, he knew all too well. 

“This reminds me of our first Christmas together, Blythe.” Bash reminisced, grin forming, “though back then you were only able to stare creepily at our dear Anne from across the table.” 

Gilbert usually would have fought back with equal fire, but he wanted to stay in Marilla and Matthew’s good graces by not snapping at his brother at Christmas dinner, so he settled for mumbling, “I was not being creepy.” He pushed around his potatoes in an almost child-like display

Hazel gave Bash a stern look, and he put his two hands up in defense, “I’m just sayin’ these two might have been the most frustrating thing I’ve witnessed yet.”

Under usual circumstances, Anne may have been terribly embarrassed by Bash’s jokes, but she found herself so absorbed by the happiness around the table and the happiness she held in her heart, that she allowed herself to just glance at Gilbert’s way, hoping to ease him. He could only be cross for a moment when she looked at him like that but his features softened soon enough and squeezed her hand to show her he was there with her. 

Marilla was very inquisitive about Gilbert’s studies, finding it all incredibly intellectual and exciting. Even Matthew asked a couple of thoughtful questions with genuine curiosity. Anne begged Bash to detail every great monumental event in Delphine’s toddler years that she has missed so far, to which he explained that she is quite the crawler these days. He happily offered to write to her whenever she did something new, to which Anne thanked him for graciously

If Anne closed her eyes long enough she could conjure up a brilliant vision of this same hodgepodge group of individuals dining over the holiday in her own home, with Gilbert sat at the head of the table, a divine meal she cooked splayed out in front of them, pictures of them framed across every corner of the house, and maybe, just maybe, children of their own. 

* * *

Dinner had ended in the parlor for exchanges of presents and delightful conversation. Marilla had gifted Bash and Delphine with a beautiful new dress since she was growing extremely fast, it was hard to keep up. Bash had in turn gifted Matthew with a brand new pair of work boots, to which Matthew stuttered out a quiet reply, but anyone who knew him could easily translate it as genuine appreciation. This kept everyone busy enough for Anne and Gilbert to be tucked away in their own little world next to the fire.

The fire lit Gilbert’s face in a way that made Anne’s heart flutter and scream out his name over and over again with each beat. He had turned into quite the dashing young man, and she felt herself grow hot under his unwavering gaze. She had especially blushed profusely when he confessed to her that during the first Christmas they shared together, when they had blown out the candles a little too closely, that was the first time he had fantasized about kissing her.

Anne caught Gilbert up to speed on the latest drama within the boarding house, which interested him so, as he had grown up with all the girls. Currently, Josie and Jane were in a clothing war, as both of them had been caught by the other stealing items from their closets. Tillie had ended up not pursuing either one of her potential Avonlea suitors, but the boys at Queens had been quite taken with her anyway. It seemed as though every Saturday they found Tillie meeting a new suitor in the parlor, with Mrs. Blackmore getting more and more exasperated each time. Ruby and Moody were likely to be engaged any day now, which Anne knew because he had gone to Diana of all people to show her the ring, and asked if she thought it would be well-loved by Ruby. Gilbert joked that it would be Moody to do such a thing, but he had already known that little piece of gossip as he had gotten a three paged letter of nervous ramblings from the boy. 

“And how is Diana liking Queens?” Gilbert asked.

“She is doing incredibly, as expected from someone as amazing as our Diana! She recently has been obsessed with composing for her classical music lecture, and the pieces are positively magical.” Anne knew Diana had so much ahead of her, and she felt an intense pride in knowing that her bosom friend found something that gave her such delight.

“That’s incredible, one day I hope she’ll grace my ears with her compositions.” Gilbert smiled, happy for one of his oldest friends. “Anne-girl, I’d like to give you your present now, if I could steal you away for a moment.” 

Anne nodded, she also was antsy to give him his present, unsure if he’d like it. They stood up slowly, aiming for the kitchen. Bash looked up from his place with Delphine and stared at the two, before blowing out the beginning of a wild adventure from his days on the ship that was sure to keep Marilla and Matthews eyes on him.

Gilbert laughed at the way she tripped on her heeled boots when she turned the corner at lightning speeds. She looked behind her back to stick her tongue out in defiance of his teasing but found herself laughing along with him. Anne directed him close to the cupboard which she hid his present in before he showed up, though soon discovered she couldn’t see a thing, as a large hand had reached up to cover her eyes. 

“Hold out your hand.” His voice was soft and she complied, trusting him completely. She could hear his free hand reach into his pocket and shuffle around, and he was so close, as to maintain her blind state, that she could feel his breath on her forehead. A cold, small object made its way to her open palm, and when he uncovered her eyes, she could see as clear as day a silver heart pendant. 

“I thought you’d like it for your charm bracelet." His eyes searched hers, eyebrows quirked in that way that signaled to her his nerves. She couldn’t control the dopey grin that burst across her face. This gave him the confidence boost to explain even further with a sly smile. “Since I cannot physically give you my actual heart, I believe this will suffice considering you are indeed its keeper.” 

She lightly smacked his arm, “you are such a hopeless flirt Gilbert Blythe, do you know that?” She chided. 

“I am afraid you bring it out of me, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.” He reached up to cup her cheek lightly, almost like that summer day, but this time he was smiling so brightly. Gilbert was truly Anne’s sun, he was the beacon in her storms, her most cherished light.

“I love it Gil, so very much, this will make an excellent addition to my charm bracelet and I shall look at it every day.” To show her immense gratitude, she hoisted herself up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Even though they had shared many kisses at this point, the purity of it all made him completely struck as he rubbed his hand where her lips had just touched. “I love you.” 

“I love you more than anything.” Gilbert declared. Now that she was _his_ Anne he never wanted to stop expressing it. No longer was he afraid. 

“Turn around,” Anne demanded, and just as she had listened to his commands he easily followed hers, even if it came with laughter. She reached into the cupboard and pulled out the small red box she had wrapped ever so carefully around his gift. She tapped his shoulder two times to indicate her readiness and he whipped around so fast he nearly collided with her. 

Gilbert unwrapped it carefully to not rip the delicate paper, as if he was going to keep it. Anne immediately was filled with anxiety when she watched his smile drop at the sight of her gift. 

It was a photo of her inside a small ornate frame with bronze flowers adorning the corners. One day, while exploring Charlottetown, she and Diana had discovered a photo developer, and Diana suggested they both get one done. Anne had never gotten a photo of herself, the only one of her at all being the rebellious ensemble photo Miss Stacey gifted her. It was a pretty penny to get it done, but it was worth it to her. She never wanted Gilbert to forget her while he was away, but maybe it was the wrong decision? He had gotten her such a beautiful pendent, was it selfish to gift him a picture of herself? 

His thumb rubbed the picture softly, and he let out an uneasy breath before looking straight at her. “Anne, this is the best gift I think I’ve ever received.” 

“Really?” Anne was so relieved. “Just now I thought surely you were going to hate it.” 

“How could I?” He retorted, shocked. “Every night at school I try to go through different memories of you and play them over and over again in my mind, until every hair, every freckle, every part of you was exactly as I remembered, and now, I don’t have to.” 

He pulled her in for a hug, and she inhaled his scent so deeply that she felt surrounded by him in all senses completely. They swayed around like that for a couple of moments until he pealed himself far enough to place a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“Anne.” His voice sounded choked, and a little nervous, this was going into dangerous territory. “There is one more thing I would like to show you.” 

Anne’s heart stuttered, no, stopped almost completely, when she saw the small velvet bag in his hand. He slowly opened it and emptied its contents. It was a golden ring with a glorious green colored gem. It was a green similar to the green that adorned the trees and the ground during the summer months. The same green she favored in her clothing. A green that reminded her of his soft eyes in the sun. She loved green. Though, something terrible screamed in her rational mind. 

“I’m not ready to get married.”  
“I’m not quite proposing.” 

They gawked at each other with wide eyes and mouths agape. It was so like them to talk over each other like this. Anne tilted her head sideways, prompting him to explain himself. 

“This year’s courtship debacle made me realize I need a little more time before getting married.” She nodded, agreeing with him. “But you must know, you absolutely must know so there could never be any more misunderstandings between us, I only want you. This ring belongs to you alone.” 

Her breath hitched. It was somehow surprising, yet unsurprising all at once. It was so utterly _Gilbert_ of him to reveal himself in this way, so thoroughly, so honestly. It was almost as if he had been reading her mind for the past couple months, understanding that while she needed not an engagement she needed a _promise._

“Please, tell me one day you’ll wear it.” His tone was pleading. 

She encircled their hands together, ring in between them. “Nothing would make me happier.” 

Anne never wanted this moment to end. 

* * *

_My Lovely Anne,_

_It has been a week since I last saw you, and I am just as miserable as you predicated so confidently that day at the train station. You are absolutely right, Anne-girl. Without you, there is no one pointing out the beauty of the world to me, so much so I find everything incredibly colorless and boring without you here. I so desperately need you to write a lesson on how to expand one's scope for the imagination, as you are the future teacher and master of envisioning._

_I do not mean to wax poetic, though I know you will appreciate it, you were a vision in those times I spent with you over holiday. You become more beautiful with each coming day and I find myself lost in you in every way. I cannot even fathom choosing a feature of yours I’m most particularly fond of as every little thing about you glows so brightly you could easily replace the sun and not a soul would notice. I think about how you will mature throughout our lives… what will you look like in the future? I will be as stricken with you at age 70 as I am now at 18, and I can tell you that with certainty. But the thought crossing my mind ever so often… and I hope I do not sound so extremely forward… is that you would make the most stunning bride. I think of your red hair flowing elegantly against a white dress, though you would probably wear your hair up, wouldn’t you? Even though you could do anything with your hair and I would still admire it, I admit, your long hair with no adorning styles must be my favorite. Next to your classic braids of course._

_I wanted to tell you this in person, but I never found the best time. In my fantasies last year, I often pictured you the same way you looked at the county fair. You were a sight to behold and part of me wishes I could go back to that day and kick myself. If this memory makes you as sad as it makes me I apologize, but I want to make my thoughts clear. When you told me that you wished Winifred and I every happiness, truthfully I did realize the intentions behind your words. Though, I was so sure you did not return my affections in the slightest that I quickly joked about Mary before I did something to ruin our friendship completely. I hope you can forgive me for my nerves then, but I am ever so grateful and blessed to know we did not thwart destiny indefinitely._

_Now that I have completely embarrassed you enough with your housemates, let me tell you something hilarious about my own housemates. Fred and Samuel, are currently attempting to court the same woman from school, and every night here feels like a war zone, much like the way you described Jane and Josie’s predicament. They almost constantly try to test who is the most worthy, with tonight’s competition being “who is the most capable of lifting a full trunk.” Isn’t that the most foolish thing you’ve ever heard? I am almost always the judge, and it is as tiring as it sounds. I suggested they ask the girl herself who she finds most suitable, and they stared at me with such blankness that reminded me of when Delly was a newborn. Fred, I believe, is a kindred spirit, as we both study medicine. Samuel is more difficult to get along with, and he always has his face in a mathematics textbook. Otherwise, everything is perfectly agreeable._

_Anne, I miss you more every day. Your picture keeps me company on my bedside table though. Sometimes when I feel particularly pathetic I’ll kiss it goodnight or speak to it, hoping you respond. But alas, you never do._

_Much love,_

_Your Gil_

* * *

_Sweet Gilbert,_

_I hope you come to find out as we spend more time together that I will always be right, and you should listen to me till the end of time! I jest, of course, there will be times where I absolutely will be wrong and I’d thank you to point it out to me because we shall be equals from here on out. On the topic of your scope for the imagination, you should trust your imaginative intuition more Gil, as you are certainly capable of creating magnificent descriptions just as I am. You might think I am better than you at this sort of activity, but you simply have a different way of looking at things. Just as you love my perspective, I love yours dearly._

_Your poetry, as you call it, made me so giddy I woke Diana up. I am so elated to read such deeply romantic sentiments in your handwriting. To know how beautiful I am in your eyes… well, I can only believe you really feel that way. If I may return the favor, Gilbert, you are probably the most handsome man I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. I must tell you that a boy, who introduced himself as a Roy Gardner, tried to make some sort of approach to me the other day. I was so oblivious to his notions, but Tillie pointed out to me that he had practically asked me to tea, which went right over my head that I did not even give a proper response! The girls went into a fit about how handsome he was, but really, I only have eyes for you, Gil. Mr. Gardner may have had a brooding and dark gaze that you could read about in a novel, but I couldn’t dream of anything but your kind eyes, your soft curls, or your splendid chin. He didn’t seem like the kind of man who would understand my humor at all, and you know how I love a good laugh. I know that even if I made a terrible joke (unlikely) you would still laugh ardently._

_When I read your musings on what I would look like as a bride, I couldn’t tell you how happy it made me. I never imagined I could be a bride my entire life, it always seemed so out of reach for me. But when you showed me your ring over Christmas, I began to think of it almost every day. If you wanted me to wear my hair down in my wedding dress, well I would find a way to make it possible, even if it had to be during a time we’d be by ourselves. Oh, Gil, doesn’t that excite you so? If you think your letter was forward, try this one on for size. Can you just imagine what our home would be like? That would surely be my house of dreams, as long as it had you in it. And a lot of trees. And maybe a little brook nearby. But most of all, just you._

_The county fair does bring up some negative feelings for me, but knowing the place we’re in right now, I cannot dwell too much. I am glad you found me pretty that day, I confess I dressed that way to impress you. I even went to a fortune teller and begged her to see who my true love would be, and molded all of her vague and most likely untrue predictions to fit you. In truth, I want to kick myself for revealing my jealously then sometimes! I knew I was being so obvious, and I assumed you would immediately know my heart after those words came tumbling out of my mouth. I was such an envious mess just the thought of it sends me laughing now. Please do not apologize. I know I did not make loving me very easy back then, so, as you once said to me, it’s water under the bridge._

_Please tell Fred and Samuel that as a woman, I agree wholeheartedly with your view that they should just ask the poor girl! The more time they spend arguing amongst themselves, the more time outside suitors will be able to swoop right in and then neither one of them will prevail. I am so glad you’ve made a friend in Fred though, and hopefully, Samuel opens up soon. Knowing you, you will resolve to read these mathematics textbooks even though you find the entire subject dreadfully boring just to come up with ways to speak to him. To update you on the Great Clothing War of 1899, it luckily ended in this good year of 1900. Josie and Jane decided that they would simply trade one pre-planned item of clothing with each other every week._

_I’m thinking of restarting our childhood rivalry by saying, I miss you more. I watched the sunset from my window today, there were bursting colors that bled into the sky that were so alive and flowing, and the only person I wanted to share it with was you. I wondered if you were looking at the same sky as me, are we even on the same plane of existence? Sometimes I feel as though you aren’t just miles but eons away.  
_

_Though, the thought of my picture by your bedside is getting me quite flustered, Mr. Blythe._

_I am afraid I’m scandalously in love with you,  
_

_Your Anne-girl_

* * *

Gilbert came to see her in March only a week after her birthday. He was extremely apologetic for not having been there on the actual day, but she assured him it mattered not when he came, just as long as she was able to see him. 

He stood there, shifting awkwardly at the door. Mrs. Blackmore stared him down in that terrifying was she did so well and effectively blocked him from running up to Anne and swinging her around as he wanted to do so badly. Anne giggled at his obvious frustration from behind the matron of the manse, and the rest of the girls sat at the top of the stairs cackling, unable to stay quiet and stealthy as they had planned. 

“It’s not yet two...” Mrs. Blackmore drifted off, unsure of what to call him.

“Oh.” The normally cool and confident boy removed his cap and swallowed deeply. “Gilbert. Gilbert Blythe ma’am.” 

“Mr. Blythe, suitors are only to be seen in the parlor on Saturday’s from two to four. It is currently half-past one, so you may return in another half hour if it so pleases you.” 

“Please ma’am.” Anne pleaded. “He’s just traveled such a long way to see me, it would be terrible to not let him in.” 

Mrs. Blackmore sighed in frustration. These girls were already going to be the death of her. The housemaid, Lily, gave her a hopeful glance from across the room and signed something sharply; she, on the other hand, had grown soft on the girls. “Fine. Just this once.” 

Gilbert entered the house, and the girls came trampling down to greet him. Diana and Ruby both tackled him with a hug, and Jane, Josie, and Tillie began singing out “Anne and Gilbert sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

Anne slapped her hand on Jane’s lips and mouthed an undetectable threat. Gilbert only found the entire display amusing and continued exchanging pleasantries with Diana and Ruby. Anne, suddenly feeling very disregarded, yanked Gilbert away from the crowd and into the parlor, closing the doors shut behind her. 

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert are you jealous?” He teased boyish smile wide and frustrating her so. Anne crossed her arms and snubbed at the comment.

“Jealous?” She scoffed. He was incredibly ridiculous, her Gilbert. “Absolutely not, but you came here to give me your undivided attention, have you not?” The girls were pressed up against the glass window, only pushing Anne further into annoyance. He reached out to cover her hand with his own before they were given a stern “no touching!” 

Anne groaned. “These courting rules are so infuriating Gilbert! I feel as though I cannot even look at you without being scolded for impropriety.” 

He laughed at her outburst. “I understand all too well, Anne-girl.” His loving smile was a balm for her frustration, and she returned his gaze. “It’s taking all my willpower not to kiss you in front of our entire audience.” 

“It would certainly give them something to squeal about.” Anne laughed. She wanted to kiss him so badly, as they haven’t since January, and it would be the best birthday gift she ever could have asked for. She pulled herself from her thoughts to pour him a cup of tea, and he did the same for her. She went on raving about the food they were served in the house, and how amazing it was to have a meal made for you that you didn’t have to assist in making at all. Though, she did miss the hard work she did at Green Gables. 

“I’m embarrassed to tell you that I am a terrible cook, which Bash would be happy to attest to.” Gilbert conceded. 

“Well, aren’t you lucky that I am an excellent cook.” Even though Anne had written such bold aspirations of living in a home with him in her letters, she had never said such daring things aloud to him. She blushed deeply, suddenly feeling as if she were very small and under his microscope. She attempted to stutter something to rectify her implications when he spoke up.

“I would be the luckiest man alive to have you cook for me, Anne.” He said, with a surge of pride seeping out of his tone. In the past, she would have run away from him when he looked at her this way like you could see into his mind and understand his heart just from the way his eyes gleamed. Now, being under his gaze like this just assured her of his love tenfold. 

Before he left her for the day he pulled her gently towards him and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “would you be able to slip out after dinner tonight?” 

She nodded wordlessly, maintaining eye contact as he walked out of the boarding house slowly, waving a small goodbye. 

* * *

Anne excused herself from the dinner table, feigning illness. Diana had been made aware of her and Gilbert’s diabolical scheme and suggested Anne take a walk around the garden outside for fresh air. Mrs. Blackmore was none the wiser as Anne agreed, announcing Diana was something of a genius and slipped out the door. 

“Gilbert!” She whispered harshly. “Are you here?” The moon was in full display, sending down her light in glorious silver streams, granting Anne enough light to see his tall frame creep out from behind a tree. 

“I thought surely she would catch you and I’d be left waiting hopelessly out here for hours.” He chuckled grasping at her hands. His thumb smoothed over the side of her palm, and she thought it was something out of a romantic tale. Him being here, on this night, in the moon’s shining glare. 

“Anne,” he started, “I feel as though this will be all a dream and I’ll wake up so far into the past to an unthinkable time when you haven’t even entered into my life yet. I so desperately need you in my life.” 

She brought his hand up to her lips, kissing it gently. “I’ll always be in your life, Gil, you can’t get rid of me just yet.” He smiled shyly and brought their joined hands to his chest, and she could feel the way his heart pounded under her palm. Gilbert always went through life so calmly, so patiently, but his heart was fast and reckless. There were so many sides to Gilbert, and she wanted to know each one. She supposed, there were also many sides to her, some sides she didn’t even know herself that she wanted to know with him. 

He looked up longingly towards the night sky. “I feel that my parents and your parents, along with Mary are watching us right now.” The fact he’s had such thoughts and hopes made her heart twist. She thought ever so often of those who had left them, and what they’d think of her now. 

“Of course they are,” she agreed, “I truly believe that every star is a loved one of those still on Earth. Every time one of them blinks and shines I like to imagine they’re speaking to me. If there was any perfect way for us to communicate with the heavens, wouldn't it be through perfect celestial bodies?” 

“Mrs. and Mr. Shirley,” he said seriously at the stars, “please forgive me.” She looked up at him confused until he bent down and caught her lips with his own. One hand snaked its way around her waist, pulling her flush against him, while the other dipped into her hair. Anne was completely caught off guard, knees weak at the passion of it all. Her hands gripped at his suit lapel until her knuckles were white. Her head was spinning as intensely as the Earth’s rotation so that when he let her go she allowed herself to slip down on her knees into the cool grass. He joined her instantly, eyes pooling with worry.

“A-Anne.” He whispered breathlessly. “Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?” She smiled gingerly, cupping his face softly. 

“I’m so exceedingly happy, Gilbert.” She was unable to keep the tears of utter joy from spilling out of her eyes, which he wiped softly from her cheeks. “Please tell me you’re as happy as I am now, is this really what you want?”

“I’d give up everything to love you like this, Anne.” He assured her. They must have been the most ridiculous sight at that moment. Both kneeling across from one another, both grasping at each other’s cheeks and crying. “I haven’t been this happy in so long that I feel I could be happy forever.” 

They stayed like that for what felt like years and years, before Anne caught a glimpse of Diana waving from their window. 

Curfew.

She shot up, patting the dirt and grass off of her dress and rubbing her wet cheeks furiously. Gilbert caught her for one more chaste kiss, dreading letting her go. Every fiber of her being ached at the thought of being away from him again. Her lips quivered, a sign she was going to cry once more. She resolved not to cry anything but tears of happiness in front of him, and turned around quickly, running into the house.

* * *

April came with tempestuous storms but mellowed out into May with blooming flowers that covered the air delicately. Ruby was to be married to Moody in a week, and since each of the girls was in her bridal party, the entire boarding house carried a certain stressful tension as they were running around each and every day to ensure the wedding went perfectly. Their small blonde friend was already a ball of emotions, there was no rush to give her any more anxiety. 

“Diana, you don’t think the hem is too short? Oh, and does this part of the lace look uneven?” Ruby was glaring at herself in the mirror, cheeks puffed out and arms crossed. Diana groaned from her place on the ground, tired from the last hour of doubts. 

“Ruby, you’re creating problems that do not exist.” Anne huffed, uncrossing her arms and gently caressing them. “You look positively stunning.” There was no need to lie about that, she looked eye-catching in the ivory laced dress, with glorious puffed sleeves and a thin veil cascading past her hair and flowing onto the floor. There was no doubt in Anne’s mind that Moody would be a wreck at the sight of her, and some of the girls were betting he might even cry. 

“Ruby Spurgeon…” the bride-to-be drifted off, “can you girls quite believe it?” She turned around, her bright smile was overwhelming. 

Jane rolled her eyes from her place on Diana’s bed, and Josie let out a little snort. “I thought you said you were going to have five beaus by the time you were fifteen.” Anne did remember Ruby devising that sort of plan a long time ago in their Storybook Club, and it was even more entertaining when she remembered the target of said plan.

“Well, that was only to make Gilbert extremely jealous.” Ruby deadpanned, “I’m glad I never went through with it though. Anne, please don’t take offense when I say this, but Gilbert Blythe is way too sad for me, and I’ve moved past that sort of boy.” 

Anne let out a tumultuous sound and reassured her, “None taken.” Ruby had always said that there was no other boy more sad and handsome than Gilbert Blythe, but Anne had to respectively disagree. Gilbert was a charming, witty, and humorous man who delighted in doing kind things for others. There were times when he was sorrowful, as any human can be, but his genuine, natural, disposition couldn’t be far from it. “I’m only especially elated for you and Moody, you two are some of the most good-natured people I know, and you certainly make an excellent match.” 

Ruby jumped up and down a little in joy, before grabbing Anne in a consuming hug, and the two girls swayed and laughed together. If you had only seen the way Ruby tried to refuse to sleep near Anne after the house fire during their first few weeks of knowing each other, you never would have guessed they’d become such close friends.

“Speaking of, is Gilbert coming?” Josie smirked, Tillie excitedly nodded to second the question. 

“He is!” Anne squealed, delighted to engage in a friendly chat with her friends. “Believe it or not, Gil is quite a fan of weddings, and when Moody wrote to him about their upcoming nuptials and asked if he’d like to be a groomsman, he wrote back saying he would be in attendance almost immediately.” 

Josie, Jane, and Tillie were both bringing suitors along with them as dates. Diana, on the other hand, had yet to find a romantical kindred spirit but was happy to support her friend’s courting endeavors. She had spent so long trying to fit into her purpose in the eyes of her parents, to become a wife, as of now, she just wanted to have fun at college. 

The wedding would be at a church in Charlottetown, so every day leading up to the main event, they were hosting some sort of dinner or luncheon for the Gillis and Spurgeon families at the Blackmore House. There used to be a time when Anne would never, ever, dare think this, but she was extremely sick of parties. During the morning of the wedding, Anne was so exhausted that she almost fell asleep in her bowl of porridge, but Diana had smacked her forehead before disaster could strike. 

Since she was a bridesmaid, and Gilbert was a groomsman who could only sneak away from Toronto for the weekend, Anne had yet to catch a glimpse of him. She knew he had arrived late the night before to treat Moody to a night of card games with Charlie, but she had been helping the girls with last-minute preparations, and calming Ruby’s nerves. While the bride counted the seconds until she’d be married, the bridesmaid counted down the seconds until she saw her beloved. 

Anne had been grabbing an extra pin for her hair from her room when she heard a shrill shriek coming from the bridal suite, which was just Ruby and Tillie’s room with a piece of paper stuck to the door that read ‘No Boys Allowed!’, and she knew for sure it was the bride herself. She bolted out of the room and headed across the hall to see Diana’s head peaking out of the door. Before she could open her mouth to explain, Moody was barreling up the stairs. 

“Sweetheart, are you okay? Is someone dying? Are _you_ dying?” He panicked. Good Lord, they really were the perfect pair. Anne spread her arms out, blocking the door. 

“I can’t let you in there Moody, strict orders from a great superstition,” Moody whined in protest. Anne wasn’t sure how much she bought into that concept, but she did suppose it was immensely romantic that the groom would be unable to see his bride until the moment she walked down the aisle in sweet surrender. Anne loved surprises, so the idea of it gave her such a thrill. 

“She’s perfectly fine, she’s just being melodramatic.” Diana reasoned. “go make yourself useful and go somewhere else.” 

Moody glared at his two schoolhouse friends, about to protest further when Josie’s head joined Diana’s, effectively scaring him away. He turned back on his heels towards the stairs muttering angrily something Anne couldn’t quite catch except a small “I’ll show you useful.” 

The three girls watched him go before Anne grabbed Diana’s hand and urged her to let her in the room. There Ruby was lying on her back on the floor, tears streaming down her face. “What’s happened?” Anne demanded. 

Ruby gasped out a couple of shallow breathes, attempting to not make herself cry again. “I don’t… I don’t have my something old… I have something borrowed, something new, something blue, and a silver sixpence. But Josie” she scowled to the girl adjacent from her, “forgot my something old!” 

Anne stifled in a laugh at the dramatization of it all, Diana had been right of course but resolved that it was Ruby’s day, and she should be taken completely seriously. “I’ll go look for something, Mrs. Blackmore is extremely old, so that shouldn’t be so hard right?”

Ruby looked at her, nodding a small thank you, feeling a little better. Anne dashed out of the door and made her way downstairs when she came face to face with Gilbert. He was dressed in a new suit, one that fit him so perfectly, and his hair was styled slightly to keep his unruly curls in check. He looked so grown up like this, and she hoped she did as well. Her bridesmaid dress was a blush pink, which Anne detested at first, because of her pale skin and red hair, but Ruby desired matching bridesmaid dresses so she made the sacrifice. It was built similarly to the wedding dress, with soft lace adorning the sleeves and neck, and she had yet to put her hair up, so her curls laid against her shoulders. 

“Anne,” he managed to breathe out, lifting his arm to trap her against the wall. “you look… mesmerizing.” His eyes scoped the room, trying to find anyone who might interrupt him, pleased when he saw they were oddly alone before she ducked under his arm and moved away from him. 

“I’d love to…” she sighed. “But I’m on my most crucial bridesmaid mission and I cannot, absolutely cannot be distracted by your charms, Gilbert Blythe!” This took everything in her willpower, she so wanted to give in to his charms more than anything-- as she could never be immune from them-- but the wedding was her first priority at the moment. She had all day, all weekend, all of eternity to allow herself to succumb to Gilbert’s masculine wiles, but Ruby only had one wedding day!

He laughed, even when she was denying him he was enraptured by her, and could not be upset in the slightest. “Could I, as a groomsman, be of any assistance in this mission, madam?” He bounced slightly on his toes, even dressed as a man he could always remain a child in so many ways. 

“Do you have anything old by any chance? The recipe for a long and happy marriage cannot be fulfilled without it.” She explained. 

“Ah, that old wives tale.” His eyebrows quirked up in amusement and then realization dawned on him. “I have my dads old pocket watch, would that be okay?” She nodded profusely as he pulled it out from his pocket. She lightly took it from his hand and ran back up the stairs. 

“I’ll see you later” she waved. “Thank you so much, it will be returned promptly!” 

“If not, luckily I know where you live!” He called out after her. 

Anne giggled, closing the door to the bridal suite behind her, and triumphantly lifted the watch into the air. “The wedding is saved!” She cheered, and all the girls whooped and hollered, circling Ruby and lifting her from her emotional stupor. 

* * *

Anne and Gilbert were paired to walk down the aisle together sneakily by Diana, and she was bursting at the seams at the feeling of walking arm in arm down a wedding-decorated church, flowers adorning every corner, with _her_ Gilbert. She turned behind her to see Diana walking with Charlie, and gave her a giddy smile, which Diana returned with a mischievous wink. Her arm felt cold when he released her at the altar, and they parted to parallel sides. Moody joined them, and she could visibly see him sweating buckets; turning to look at Gilbert and Charlie every so often for reassurance. Gilbert peaked at Anne through thick lashes, and it gave her ego such a boost to know her effect on him in this dress, or maybe this was her effect on him all the time.

The piano began plucking the all too familiar Bridal Chorus, and the crowd stood simultaneously and gave Ruby their undying attention. Well, except Gilbert. He looked for a mere moment before turning his focus back to Anne, and while she tried to concentrate on her gorgeous friend she could see him gazing at her from her peripheral and turned back to scold him. He sent a smirk her way, a silent challenge in his eyes twinkling. He was initiating a staring contest, on the altar, on the most important day of some of their closest friend's lives! How dare he, when he knows she absolutely cannot forfeit.

They went through the entirety of Ruby and Moody’s vows silently competing. Gilbert had won four rounds, while Anne only could win two. He strangely had a knack for staring without blinking for long periods, while Anne would feel her eyes water within seconds. They probably looked like a pair of lunatics if anyone bothered to notice them, but luckily, only Diana had shot them a curious glance before returning her attention to the sobbing Ruby in front of them. 

The minister finally concluded with the celebrated: “you may now kiss the bride.” And the newlyweds gave a quick little peck, sending Ruby into a fit of joy as she leaped around Moody in a powerful hug. Anne felt so warm in her heart for her dear friend, she pressed her hands lightly against her chest to embrace its beating. The happy couple was bombarded with congratulations from practically all of Avonlea, as well as some new Queens friends, and each time Ruby would find a way to make them call her Ruby Spurgeon in some tricky fashion. When Anne and Gilbert had gone together to wish them well, Ruby had looked at Anne seriously and asked: “what name do you suppose I’ll sign my letters with now?” 

Before the two would embark on their wedding tour to see their families out west in the mainland who had been unable to join them, Ruby demanded that the girls meet her on the front lawn, as she wanted to throw the bouquet. 

Ruby, in all her bridal glory, stood at the top of the porch, and looked behind her for a moment to shout out, “let us see who’s next!” Josie, Jane, Tillie, and Diana were formidable foes; Anne was actually quite afraid they might get violent, but she stood her ground in the back and waited for the flowers to come flying down. Anne was so caught up in the beauty of the pink roses catching the spring light so elegantly, strong contrast between the light blue sky, and dark green leaves on the tall trees surrounding them. She breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of this world she loved so much and thought: ‘dear old world, you are very lovely, and I am glad to be alive in you.’ She almost didn’t notice that Ruby had overshot the destination widely, and the flowers came down into Anne’s arms shockingly. 

The protests of her friends were muffled out completely when she noticed Gilbert there; standing at the porch grinning uncontrollably at her. He cupped his hands around his mouth and cheered for her-- he bared no shame in being proud of his Anne. 

Anne had told him at Christmas that she wasn’t ready to be married, but looking at the way Ruby shone, at the way Moody lifted her and carried her (rather clumsily, she might add) into the buggy, the way they happily waved to the crowd of their friends and family before disappearing to face a new chapter of their life _together;_ Anne couldn’t think of anything she wanted more in this world for her and Gilbert. She knew they both would want to finish college first, and he would move on to medical school after this; however, she didn’t need sunbursts or marble halls, she just needed Gilbert, her best friend, her partner, and her lifemate, by her side. She could wait for it, but she was _ready._ When she looked to meet his eyes across the lawn; saw the way he smiled down at her with so much love, it was covering his aura completely; saw his hands dig into his pocket, grabbing onto something she believed wholeheartedly to be his mother’s ring, she knew he was thinking the same exact thing as her. 

And so the two of them had come to that perfect understanding under the spring sun with blossoms flowing down like snow beside them, the cheers of their friends echoing in their ears, and promises they rehearsed silently to share in intimacy later that day floating in their minds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! A couple more details to add now that you've read it. 
> 
> 1\. For some reason, Anne-girl is such a funny nickname to me, but I wanted to add it in since book!Gilbert calls her that a lot. 
> 
> 2\. yeah,,, I had Ruby and Moody get married. I always thought it would be cute to have Ruby be the first in the group to get married based on the way her character is. And also, for some reason, I just get a vibe from their relationship that feels like they wouldn't court for very long lol. I also felt like Gilbert never had a ton of friends in the show besides Bash and Anne, and he always seemed to be kinda distant from his classmates (to be fair he's two years older than them), so I really wanted to change that a little.


End file.
